Deidara
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: El sueño de un artista llegar a ser arte. Pero ¿quien sueña con ser artista?.  Biografia de Deidara. Para el valor de los extras.  2do capitulo: Cumpleaños
1. Pirotecnia

**Pirotecnia**

Deidara por sobre todo, incluso su cumpleaños, esperaba cierta época del año. Y por fin, luego de trescientos sesentaicinco días era de nuevo el aniversario de la fundación de… lo que significara. No entendía demasiado qué celebraban ni por qué, a su corta edad ignoraba demasiado, pero no le importaba ni un poco. Lo único que quería ver eran los fuegos artificiales más impresionantes del todo el año.

Cierto era que para la mayoría de las fiestas su abuelo montaba un espectáculo similar, pero las de hoy serian infinitamente superiores.

—Me voy a jugar afuera mami—anuncio radiante con su voz de niño de pequeño. Ella estaba ocupada con su hermana pequeña, intentando sin demasiado éxito que comiera.

—Primero termina tu leche, Deidara-chan— repuso pacientemente. Él se abalanzó sobre el vaso y llego al fondo sin respirar.

—Ya estoy.

—Recuerda no molestar a su abuelo.

Le decían "abuelo" por costumbre y porque a él le gustaba ese sobrenombre, pero su parentesco técnicamente no existía. Era el amigo de la infancia de su abuelo materno.

—Si mamá—le dijo ya en la puerta y salió.

Ignorando descaradamente la orden de su madre se coló al taller del hombre que se encontraba ordenando paquetes de pólvora y envolviéndoles con una combinación de arcilla y tiras de papel en proporciones secretas. En eso consistía su habilidad.

Cuando preguntó qué eran esos feos paquetes y él le respondió que de ahí salían los fuegos del cielo estaba convencido de que le mentía descaradamente. No podía ser que de esos sosos paquetes color de tierra y sin nada interesante en ellos fueran responsables de la locura de color, luces y ruido nocturno, hasta que lo llevo en hombros a la torre donde hacían su trabajo él y sus ayudantes.

Para él fue magia, decía a veces si le preguntaban de ese incidente, según él hacía muchos años "cuando era chico"...

—Hola abuelito— saludo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sus vecinas adoraban.

—Deidara-chan, ¿No te dijo tu madre que no me interrumpieras?— le respondió jugando al enojado. El abrió los ojos y dejo caer las comisuras de los labios.

— ¿Estoy molestando?

—No, por eso puedes quedarte— le dijo sonriente.

Por mucho que sintiera que lo estaba malcriando, no podía dejar de querer a ese niño. Y sabía como usar su encanto, aunque dudaba que se diera cuenta conscientemente de ello. Además, en él veía algo mas, le veía potencial de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

Más que la artesanía de los fuegos artificiales donde mataba los días de su retiro en espera de una muerte que se había tardado en llegar, había desarrollado tal dominio con los explosivos que siempre sintió un desperdicio morir sin trasmitirle a alguien su experiencia.

Hasta Deidara, nadie se mostro dispuesto a aprender. En él veía la esperanza de extender su legado. No se atrevía a escribir las técnicas que desarrolló, sería una estupidez hacerlo pues podría caer en manos enemigas. Por ello su única esperanza era el niño rubio al frente suyo.

Entró dándose importancia, y le pregunto en qué podía ayudar.

—Son materiales muy peligrosos— le dijo.

—Sí, pero yo ya tengo edad para manejarlos ¿verdad?

Lo miró vacilante, cobrando conciencia de cuánto había crecido, parecía que en cualquier descuido, los niños crecen. Parpadeó una vez considerándolo seriamente. Comenzaría la academia en dos años y si quería enseñarle algo bien podía empezar ahora. Tal vez no fuera tan maduro como se sentía, pero no era demasiado pronto para empezar a entrenarlo.

—Puedes tamizar tierra para hacer la arcilla— Sonrió y se acercó al monto de tierra, a la repisa de herramientas. Se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, el niño preguntaba "¿Así abuelito?" "¿Con esto?" "¿Cómo se llama?" "¿Cuánto?". Su sonrisa infantil desapareció y se veía serio, como si manejara nitroglicerina. El anciano sonrió satisfecho, la experiencia ayuda, pero hay que tener madera. Y Deidara la tenía.

—Abuelo— le miro sorprendida la madre de Deidara unos segundos. No que le incomodara su presencia, pero él no solía asistir al festival, coordinaba el espectáculo desde una torre.

—Dejé a Takeshi a cargo, hoy quiero estar en el público.

—Oh ¿Puedes llevar a Deidara-chan? Desde un tiempo para acá Kurotsuchi está muy inquieta.

—Seguro.

Y cada uno con un niño se adentraron en la multitud ruidosa. A pesar de ello Deidara hablaba sin parar sobre su día, el clima, etcétera. Pero su madre capto algo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que cuando tamizaba la tierra encontré un caracol— le dijo como si le estuviera teniendo mucha paciencia — ¿Quieres verlo? — y busco entre su ropa. Ella miro al hombre.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Bueno, pensé que quizá podría aprender algo— le dijo en un tono muy casual. Pero en sus ojos brillaron con orgullo cuando agrego: — ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en unos años sea mejor que yo.

La madre estaba atónita, pero lo miro con agradecimiento y los ojos se le humedecían. Desde que su esposo subió de rango no pasada mucho tiempo en casa y le hombre fue modelo y héroe de su hijo mayor además de apoyo para ella en los momentos difíciles. Le debía tanto y ahora quería ocuparse de enseñarle a Deidara sin tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Quizá con eso podían salvarlo de morir joven e incluso lograran que el niño no siquiera la locura de convertirse en ninja. Le daba la oportunidad de una vida pacífica y segura que era lo que ella más deseaba para su hijo.

—Gracias, si te da problemas no dudes en castigarlo.

El rio ruidosamente, dándole la razón. Reconociendo para sus adentros que no sería capaz de regañarlo siquiera.

—Mama ¿Por qué lloras? — interrumpió la conversación el niño. No había oído ni una palabra desde que su madre se dirigió a su abuelo. Estaba ocupado viendo la inauguración del espectáculo que según él era más interesante que la aburrida plática de adultos. Pero las lágrimas de su madre lo alarmaron.

—No es nada amor—y lo abrazó. Pero la niña que cargaba reacciono mal ante la presión, podía balbucear a estas alturas, pero no decía gran cosa. Prefería llorar o retorcerse cuando algo le molestaba, justamente eso comenzó a hacer.

—Mamá— se quejo más por orgullo que por desagrado. Le encantaba que le pusieran atención. Y su hermana comenzó a gemir, preludio del grito que seguro lanzaría si no regresaba a su posición inicial. — ¿Me cargas? Desde aquí no puedo ver

—Tu madre tiene a tu hermana, ven— y con los brazos lo alzo sobre sus hombros, para que tuviera una vista privilegiada de los chispazos de pólvora. Y esa noche se sintió en la cima del mundo.

* * *

Siempre sentí que a el le faltaba una historia biográfica… así que aquí esta!

Para el valor de los extras, y no olviden dejar reviews.


	2. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

La verdad es que hasta hacia un año y medio (cuando su hermanita hizo aparición en el mundo) la casa giraba en torno a él. Las visitas que se recibían querían ver al niño, la comida se hacían respecto a sus caprichos y la atención de su madre se volcaba en el. La mayoría de los regalos de tierras exóticas que su padre traía eran para él. Por un tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

Todos estaban maravillados por la niña de ojos rosas que lloraba demasiado y no decía ni una palabra. Al principio le molesto, pero no tuvo tiempo de aprender a compartir la atención de la que solía disfrutar él solo. La niña pronto perdió el encanto de la novedad, y él regreso a ser el centro de la casa con unas pocas variaciones, su madre no le dedicaba tanto tiempo, pero todo siguió más o menos igual.

—En dos días es tu cumpleaños Dei-chan. —Le comento cariñosamente su madre— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—No sé— le dijo con cierta modestia, no se debe aprovechar de tener tanta gente atenta a tus deseos… al menos no de forma tan obvia —Podríamos ir de día de campo, con el abuelo y si llega papá…

Entonces el rostro de su madre so contrajo un poco, y sus ojos rosas parpadearon un par de veces intentando contener las lágrimas.

—... Pero nos podemos divertir nosotros tres.

—Los cuatro, también ira Kurotsuchi.

—Si los cuatro— le dio la razón distraídamente. En realidad no la consideraba una persona, era más bien una criatura que comía y lloraba pero no hablaba, no representaba molestia ni diversión o compañía.

—Creo que la comida será mi sorpresa… ¿O quieres algo especial?

—No, sorpresa está bien— sonrió encantadoramente —Gracias mamá.

Ella le revolvió el cabello

Así era como conocía el mundo y no lo podía imaginar de otra manera, todos convidándole atenciones, regalos y halagos. A pesar de todo, sus personas favoritas eran su madre y su abuelo. Las vecinas podían ser agradables, pero resultaban molestas en cierto punto, además algo dentro de sí le hacía dudar de su cariño, su relación con ellas era más superficial. Su padre… en realidad no lo conocía demasiado, le gustaba estar a veces con el pero no se sentí más apegado a el que a sus otros conocidos.

— ¿Ya terminaste? No quiero que hagas esperar a Rikuto-san.

—Mmm—el miro sus palillos con cierta desidia, detestaba apresurarse y dudaba que su abuelo lo regañara así llegara dos horas tarde —Casi.

—Terminas y te vas directo a su taller—su madre cargo a su hermana que después del desayuno y las palmadas reglamentarias tomaba su primera siesta del día. La llevaría a su cuna por un par de horas.

El anciano estaba en la parte más delicada de su actividad, mezclando los que serian los componentes activos para los explosivos. En contadas ocasiones se dedicaba personalmente a mezclarlos, pero esta vez era un poco más delicado que unos pocos fuegos artificiales o explosivos para llevar (como a veces le solicitaban). Al ser ninja inactivo no se enteró de los detalles, pero solo las palabras "clasificado", "delicado" y "crucial" encendieron un foco de alerta en su mente y sus sentidos, haciéndolo retornar a sus días dorados. Después de las especificaciones técnicas necesarias saco al ANBU de su taller y se puso a trabajar con las energías renovadas y el espíritu encendido. Olvidando por completo un pequeño detalle.

— ¡Buenos días! —entro ruidosamente el chico. Por un instante se pregunto qué hacia un niño ahí, cayendo en la cuenta de que era su más reciente aprendiz.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy abuelito? —le pregunto sonriente.

—Puedes…—miro su taller vacio con aprehensión, nadie se podía ocupar del niño y el estaba manejando materiales realmente delicados. Su vista se topo con unos pergaminos con conocimientos básicos—… Leer aquellos textos ¿Si los ves? Los de la segunda repisa

El torció la boca con cierta molestia. Percibió al instante que lo que quería era deshacerse de él—Si, ya vi cuales. —contesto entre dientes.

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a leer los pergaminos con su casi nula capacidad de leer y entenderlos de tal modo que nadie más lo volviera a tratar como un estorbo… ¡Especialmente estando tan cerca su cumpleaños!

—Bien, me avisas cuando terminas—le dijo tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no noto la obviedad de los sentimientos del niño.

Una parte de la molestia se le paso pronto. En los pergaminos (por lo que alcanzaba a leer) había muchas más cosas de las que sabia hasta ahora, especialmente temas que su abuelito dejo pasar por ser demasiado peligrosos. Intentaba con todas su fuerzas entender lo máximo, a pesar de no entender una gran parte, las ilustraciones les daban una idea y por lógica comenzó a sacar los significados de palabras que no conocía. Después de releer el primer pergamino una idea se arraigó en su mente. No era una locura, porque ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser hacer una bengala simple? Tenía los conocimientos y según los pergaminos la única manera de mejorar realmente era practicando y probando.

Comprobó el perímetro, pero su maestro continuaba demasiado cerca para poder realizar su plan. Tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada. Muy a su pesar suspiro y paso al siguiente pergamino.

El niño continuaba ofendido, su maestro distraído y la tarde se había terminado demasiado pronto. Con un escueto adiós salió del taller, planeando su próximo movimiento.

— ¡Deidara!, Tiene mucho que no voy a tu casa, ¿Cómo está tu mama? —Una señora de la que no recordaba el nombre lo saludo. Pero el respondió afable.

—Muy bien, ¿y usted?

—Siempre tan amable—le revolvió el cabello —A ver cuando me doy una vuelta, ¿Sí? Salúdame a tu mamá y a tu hermana.

—Si yo le digo señora—le sonrió igual de entusiasta al despedirse.

Su maestro murmuraba cosas y parecía aun mas ensimismado que el adía anterior, murmurando cosas inteligibles. El continuaba ofendido, por ello solo le saludo por cortesía y hasta se alegro de su distracción. Hoy por fin podría poner su plan en acción.

Ayaka revisaba su libro de recetas una y otra vez sin encontrar algo nuevo que le agradara a su hijo. Era su cumpleaños y deseaba hacer algo especial pero las recetas familiares no le convencían. Su madre fue una cocinera más o menos de prestigio, de modo que ella heredo las recetas, si no la innata habilidad. Ella se caracterizaba más bien por un buen equilibrio entre belleza, habilidad domestica y de palabra. En su vida había sido ninja, tenía apenas el entrenamiento básico que pronto abandono en parte por pedido de su madre y en parte porque no le interesaba demasiado.

De nuevo termino de hojear el libro sin lograr encontrar nada, y continúo arrullando a su hija. Ella era más parecida a su padre en la estructura del rostro, a pesar de tener los mismos ojos que ella y su cabello. Deidara constituía una novedad, no solo en su familia si no en la villa. No estaba segura de cómo, pero los ojos azules y el cabello rubio perfecto paso de su abuelo a su hijo, aunque él era completamente parecido a ella en la facciones del rostro. Casi no se parecía a su padre, a excepción de su sonrisa.

Su padre era… bien parecido, no demasiado bello pero si atractivo. De cabello y ojos cafés, con rasgos varoniles y comunes. Lo único que tenía de mal partido (y ella se dio cuenta de eso demasiado tarde) era ser ninja y que lo amaba, incluso más que a ella. Estaba en su sangre, le decía a veces como si con eso todos los reproches se vieran anulados.

Se paso las manos por la cara, que empezaba a envejecer más por las preocupaciones que por el paso de los años. Con los ánimos renovados comenzó una canción de cuna, mientras pensaba en una nueva variedad de onigiri.

Dejo distraídamente a su hija en su silla, le dijo "espera un momento amor" y procedió a buscar algo para incluir su receta en las hojas en blanco dejadas por su madre en el libro, con la esperanza que un día su hija las llenara de sus creaciones.

Como de costumbre Kusotsuchi resintió mas el cambio de temperatura que su falta de compañía, pero cuando su madre se retraso más de lo normal empezó a hacer los ruidos inteligibles y sin un sentido más profundo que el de llamar algo de atención. Su madre no los atendió pronto, así se vio obligada a hablar cada vez mas y mas alto. Hablar* más que en toda su vida.

Y cuando eso no funciono se vio obligada a hacer lo que omitió durante sus casi dos años de vida.

— ¡Mama**!

Ella levanto la cara del buró, asustada, sin estar segura de haber oído bien.

— ¡Mama! —como si quisiera borrar sus dudas repitió el llamado desesperado.

Olvidándose del onigiri supremo, del lápiz y del primer arranque creativo de toda su vida corrió a recibir las palabras de su hija.

— ¡Mama! —le grito de nuevo al verla entrar en la cocina, roja de ira y desesperación. Algo así como si le dijera "Ya era hora ¿Qué estabas haciendo". Pero al estirar sus brazos noto que la cargo y le sonrió como pocas veces la vio hacerlo. Le dio vueltas diciéndole cosas en tono cariñoso. Entonces su mente infantil supuso que hizo algo bien.

— ¿Mama?—repitió en tono vacilante.

—Mama—repitió Ayaka más alegre que nunca.

— ¡Mama! —continuo como prueba final. Entonces su madre soltó una carcajada y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos. Las dos sonreían a la otra más de lo que lo habían hecho en toda su vida.

Deidara detestaba estar sucio, sudar y estar tanto tiempo sentado. Pero hoy constituía un día especial pues a pesar de reunir las tres condiciones estaba eufórico. El taller vacío había sido su primer triunfo, que su abuelo lo ignorara temporalmente solo mejoraba el panorama.

Era un día dorado. Le llevo más tiempo del que creía, muchas más pruebas de las que supuso y demasiadas bengalas inservibles, pero lo logro. Construyo con sus propias manos una bengala simple. No era como los elaborados dibujos en el cielo de su maestro o sus otros condiscípulos pero el libro decía "lo mejor es comenzar por lo simple". Y ese simple palito con pólvora era su triunfo. Era la mejor bengala de mundo solo por ser hecha por sus manos, imaginaba las caras de sorpresa y admiración de su madre, de sus vecinas… probablemente hasta el abuelo se olvidaría del proyecto que lo absorbía desde hacía un par de días para sorprenderse de su habilidad nata, su talento incomparable y reconocer para sus adentros que probablemente lo superaría.

Después de busco cuidadosamente sus fallas .Un pequeño exceso de acido sulfúrico que causo chispas demasiado altas, una combinación de colores que sonó bien en su mente pero al encenderla los colores no lucían ¿Quién diría que eso polvos en frascos se mezclaran a la pólvora para hacer colores? Creía que se pintaban con cosas del mismo color, como la comida, las casas o la ropa. Eso complicaba las cosas, hacía falta mucha prueba y error para que las cosas quedaran como las imaginaba. Pero si iba a exponer su obra debía ser lo mejor posible, ¿Qué hay de sorprendente en que un niño haga una copia simple y deforme de algo que vio hacer a un adulto? No, de ahí no se largaría hasta tenerla perfecta.

Cuando salió del taller, la tarde ya era fría pero aun no dejaba atrás ese resplandor en el cielo que brillaba sin iluminar. Esa hora ambigua que puede calificar de tarde y de noche pero no es ni una ni otra. Era más tarde de lo habitual, su madre estaría preocupada y a decir verdad tenía algo de hambre. Pero lo que llevaba en su mano derecha lo hizo ignorar a su estomago por horas y probablemente haría a su madre olvidar su tardanza. Al entrar por la puerta de atrás noto en la concina más alboroto del acostumbrado.

—Hola—saludo como de costumbre sonriendo. Pero ni su madre ni las visitas que llenaban su hogar escucharon su voz. Se quedo en el umbral, a la espera de una señal de reconocimiento… que no llego.

Apretó con fuerza su tesoro y se alejo para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Escuchando aun las voces que venían de la cocina.

—Sí, me preocupaba su retraso. Aunque era un poco tarde el doctor dijo que era normal no hablar hasta los dos o tres años cumplidos. Pero como Deidara hablo tan pequeño.

Se molesto aun mas ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo y después hablar de él como si fuera cualquier cosa?

Miro sus bengalas con tristeza, tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. Si, en el día de campo las encendería y su madre vería de lo que estaba perdiendo. Apelando al orgullo se fue a dormir sin cenar para "castigar" a su madre. Con esa idea se fue a la cama.

Horas después su madre lo buscaba. No lo oyó llegar en todo el día y lo busco en todos sus lugares conocidos incluso en el taller de Rikuto que la devolvió a casa después de enterarse de la primera palabra de Kusotsuchi y de quedar para salir de día de campo a la mañana siguiente, como acordaron. El estaba contento de tener finalmente terminado el pedido del jefe ANBU y esperaba poder dormir tranquilo y continuar con las clases de Deidara. Cuando ella llego a su casa ya pasaba de las doce y al llegar al cuarto de su hijo, dormido sano y salvo le dio un beso en la frente. "Feliz Cumpleaños" susurro.

Deidara estaba enfurruñado, más que nada por mantener su amor propio por las alturas. Su madre y su abuelo lo llenaban de las atenciones habituales siendo su cumpleaños, pero sin disculparse por su actuar de los últimos días. Y se paso el día aplicándoles la ley del hielo (sin decirles). Ellos parecían no darse cuenta.

Ahora miraba el atardecer con aire melancólico, desperdicio su cumpleaños y nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado… se pregunto si realmente le prestaban atención…

Se amargo el paseo intentando hacer entender a sus dos adultos favoritos. Su madre se acerco.

— ¿Quieres otro onigiri? ¿O un poco fruta estaría bien, amor?

—Fruta estaría bien—y le sonrió. Todavía quedaban un par de horas, no era mucho pero era lo que tenía.

Ella sonrió y le tendió fruta picada. Entonces se sentó junto a él, al borde del un pequeño precipicio. El terreno que rodeaba la aldea era boscoso y con una vegetación ni tan tupida, ni tan austera, a medias tintas entre bosque y desierto. Ayaka prefería ese tipo de clima, obedeciendo a su tendencia al equilibrio. Observo el paisaje siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su hijo. Al no encontrar nada lo miro a él.

— ¿Qué miras?

— ¿Por qué no acompañas a mi abuelito?

Ignoro la brusquedad de Deidara—Bueno, es que ya se durmió. Además tu hermana también se durmió y me aburro ¿Qué vez allá?

—No veo nada…—continuo en tono vacilante

—Para ser un niño tienes poca imaginación—sonrió y señalo al horizonte en llamas — ¿Vez esas nubes rosas? A mí me recuerdan a fuegos artificiales, como los que hace Rikuto-san. —hablaba pausadamente, y se la notaba muy alegre, tanto que su alegría fue contagiosa.

—No lo había pensado… parecen esos que lanzan en año nuevo ¿No? Rosas y rojos.

—Sí, es una pena que olvidamos traer algunas bengalas, serian el final perfecto.

Y lo miro y algo en su mirada le pareció decir que ella ya sabía lo de las bengalas, e incluso su berrinche callado.

—Yo traje algunas. —Musito —Pero no sé…

—Oh ¿Las trajiste del taller?

Un arrebato de orgullo lo hizo elevar el tono —No, yo las hice.

— ¿En serio? Entonces vayamos a despertar los dormilones ¿Sí?

La noche estaba perfecta a su manera, con el cielo despejado y sin luna. A una señal de Deidara (el tenia el honor de dirigir el espectáculo) los tres encendieron una bengala cada uno. Los colores no eran lo más común en las bengalas (blancas por tradición), pero sorprendieron a su maestro por consumirse ininterrumpidamente. Tal solo el hecho de encender ya era de sorprenderse.

Pero algo tenía ocupado a Deidara, su hermana palmoteando encantada ante la bengala de su madre. Cuando encendieron una más soltó una risita ahogada, acompañada de otros ruiditos alegres. Su hermana lo miraba con adoración al verlo encender una bengala tras otra. Y se le ocurrió que aunque tener hermanos es molesto… podría no estar del todo mal.

* * *

Notas del autor:

*Las mamas dicen que hablan cuando hacen ruidos, aunque no hayan pasado de un **'en** mal dicho.

**Los niños no dicen bien las cosas, hacen… lo que pueden ¿no? Por eso le quite el acento.

Ayaka あやか 彩花 _belleza, flor, coloración, decoración, adorno _Rikuto りくと 陸斗 _tierra firme, suelo, tierra_

La mama y el abuelo se merecian nombre ¿o no? Pensaba saltarme unos años, pero la idea surgio asi. Yo me puse feliz cuando vi a Deidara en el manga otra vez... hasta que me acorde que era de los malos jeje.

Pasando a otro tema los invito a comentar los fics concursantes de "La originalidad es posible" (link en mi perfil). Un autor sin lectores no tiene sentido y esperamos su apoyo en el foro, ¡Recuerden que su opinion si nos importa! No se arrepentiran por que los concursantes hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y rindio frutos. Los esperamos.

Y tambien sus comentarios, que ustedes saben son muy valiosos (por lo menos para esta autora)


End file.
